


HP One Shots - A Collection

by gxldensnitched



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drapple, Drarry, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Multi, No Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Please Don't Take This Seriously, hp crack, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldensnitched/pseuds/gxldensnitched
Summary: This is what happens when I'm heavily intoxicated. I'm so sorry for what you're about to read...





	HP One Shots - A Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not crazy, okay? Drapple had some real chemistry smh.

Draco had never seen anything so irresistibly beautiful in his entire life.

Across from him, Harry Potter was gazing carelessly off to the side, startling green eyes soft and unfocused. Framed by a hideous pair of round, black glasses that were entirely too big for his face, Harry didn't even notice his stare.

Draco couldn't have cared less about the boy in front of him; sure, they'd agreed on mutual acceptance of one another, and Harry was considerably more attractive when he wasn't telling him to piss off, but Draco had other concerns.

Harry Potter was holding the greenest apple Draco had ever gotten the pleasure of viewing. The shiny, unmarked skin glistened in the warm lights of the torches adorning the walls of the Great Hall. Draco's eyes followed the fruit as Harry started throwing it up and down, so carelessly that Draco wanted to tell him to cut it out.

Draco's heart sped up suddenly as the soft green apple nearly fell out of the black haired boy's hand.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you it's impolite to play with your food?" Draco muttered, feeling slightly protective of the apple.

"Nope," Harry pursed his lips. "Orphan, remember? Like you often enjoy pointing out?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Surely _someone_ had taken it upon themselves to teach the insolent boy some manners. Granger, perhaps?

Harry lifted the apple to his mouth, but paused as he seemed to decide he wasn't all that hungry. Draco didn't know why, but the sight of the apple, bite-free and whole, gave him a strong sense of relief.

"Are you..." Draco started, not knowing why his heart was speeding up all of a sudden. "Are you going to eat that?"

"I don't know, I'm more of a pear person," Harry mused, examining the apple with a look of slight distaste. Draco tried not to feel personally offended on its behalf.

"Give it to me, then." Draco tried for a casual tone, eyeing the shiny fruit.

The shiny fruit that was still being tossed around by the obnoxious hands of Harry Potter.

Harry gave him an odd look. "Get your own, there's a whole bowl of fruits on the table."

"I want that one."

"Why?"

"Give it to me, _Potter_." Draco snapped.

"You know what? I'm feeling a lot hungrier all of a sudden," Harry said, eyes glistening in amusement.

He lifted the apple to his mouth, but before he had the chance to even part his lips, Draco had whipped his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" He yelled, watching in satisfaction as the apple flew cleanly out of Harry's hand and into his own.

He marvelled at how smooth it was. He'd never felt a texture quite like it. It was... indescribable.

He gazed lovingly at the apple, not noticing Harry standing up and starting to leave the table.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry asked, clearly appalled at Draco's behaviour.

But Draco found he didn't care, because he had his apple, and that was all that mattered to him. He hadn't felt such an intense sense of high since the first time he'd ridden a broom.

Draco had never been more relieved to watch Harry Potter walk away.

Now he was alone.

"Ignore him," Draco whispered softly, quietly enough so that no one around him could hear.

The apple stayed silent and unmoving. After all, it was an inanimate object.

But Draco hadn't felt this attached to something since he'd gotten his first wand. His first broomstick, even.

He wanted to desperately to take a bite, to sink his teeth into the soft flesh and taste the apple's sweetness.

He also wanted to keep the fruit whole forever. Or at least until it passed its expiry date. Did apples have expiry dates?

 _Fuck_ , Draco thought to himself, running his fingers over the green skin.

It looked... heavenly.

He had to try some.

No, came the sensible voice in his head. Don't do it.

But there was another voice. The Slytherin part of him.

_Eat it._

"Shut up!" Draco snapped at the voice, and a few third years jumped, facing him with incredulous looks.

"Do you need something?" Draco said, voice dripping with venom, and the students quickly averted their shocked gazes.

He needed privacy.

He practically ran out of the Great Hall, nearly bumping into a confused looking Rom Weasley on the way out.

He found he didn't even have the effort to yell at him.

Finally, he found himself in an empty hallway. Panting, he gazed down at the fruit in his hand.

He couldn't help himself. He had to have a taste. It was irresistible.

Praying for forgiveness, he took a bite.

His teeth easily pierced the delicate skin, entering the inside of the apple, the part he'd wanted so desperately to see.

Chewing on the piece of apple, Draco frowned.

It was sour.

It was _fucking sour._

If there was one thing Draco hated more than Harry Potter's constant fruit abuse, it was sour apples.

With a frustrated groan, he forced himself to swallow, tossing the rest of the once majestic fruit into a nearby trash can.

The moments leading up the the taste had been pure bliss; Draco didn't think he'd ever develop a connection like that again.

As he walked away, he gave the trash can one last glare, his eyes softening slightly as he reminisced about the memories he'd made with the long gone fruit.

He supposed not everything was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I took time out of my day to write this, I- I'm so sorry lmao. This chapter goes to all the Drapple shippers out there, I see y'all.


End file.
